Sweet Blood
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Duo/Shinigami has been alive for over 200 years.What happens when he meets Heero and an old ''love'' comes back into Duo's life.
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Blood.  
  
"Ok I'll admit this.I'm not entirely human...What you think I came up with the name Shinigami on my own?No,thats what I use to be called in the early days of my life.no wait..I was called that in the early days of my vampire life.It was so long ago.The gang:Wufei,Trowa and his lover,my best friend,Quatre know about the Maxwell Church massacure,but only Quatre knows it was over 200 years ago.You think I'm crazy?Maybe I am,but...just call me Duo."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
He hated myself.Here he was prowling the streets again for an unsuspecting victim.No one could resist him,male or female.Duo heard footsteps behind him and smiled.  
  
'I've found my prey.'  
  
  
  
"What's a pre'y thing like ou doing out ere,"The husky voice asked behind Duo.  
  
'He's drunk.He won't taste as sweet,but I'll play along.'  
  
"Me?I'm just out for a walk,"Duo played innocently.  
  
'Out for a walk indeed.'  
  
"Looks like you're lost,"The man replied.  
  
"A little,"Duo answered,laughing on the inside at his prey.  
  
"Let me help you find your way,"The man snikered advancing towards the braided boy.He got close enought for Duo to smell the alcohol on his breath before he asked,"What's your name pre'y thing?"   
  
"Shinigami,"Duo/Shinigami smiled showing his fangs,the man's death.  
  
"You're!...You're not human,"The man pointed backing away.  
  
"Not quite,"Shinigami smiled advancing towards him.  
  
"Stay away from me,"The man warned.  
  
"I think you've got this turned mixed around.You invited yourself into this,"Shinigami sneered grabbing the fat man's face and raking a long finger nail acroos his cheek.  
  
"Monster,"The man whispered starring into violet eyes as his head was tilted to the side.  
  
"Far from it,"Shinigami answered sinking his fangs into the man's neck and drinking the tainted,life giving essence,sweet blood.  
  
Shinigami stopped filling his ever present hunger and dropped the man to the ground before he was completly dead.  
  
"One less rapist for people to worry about,"Shinigami laughed wipping the blood from his chin.  
  
'Time to go home.'Duo thought looking at his watch,9:00am.  
  
'Condradicting popular belief I can walk in daylight,but after a meal I'm usually tired.I don't sleep in a coffin,cursed Hollywood writers have condemed vampires to be ugly and plauged.We can't be killed by steaks in the heart;garlic and crusifixes don't harm us,we have reflections at night and sleep in beds.In my opinion we are beautiful,but what makes us different from humans?We are undead,immortal,and posses different pwers.The power varies for everyone,it fits their lifestyle.I unfortunatly have the power to see one's soul.Know who they are and who they'll become.It can hurt like hell if I'm not careful with this gift.Quatre,Trowa's lover,has a smililar gift and understands me most of the time.So many people I've killed were beautiful inside and out.I killed a pretty little girl once who was about 12,she just wanted to be a lawyer and make her family proud.I didn't know until it was to late and she was dying in my arms.Nowadays I'll kill black hearted people.Like the man in the alley.Their blood tastes sweet,strangely enough,its addicting like a fine brandy,but if push came to shove I'd kill someone like that girl again.Monster am I?Far worse.But...what can kill such a creature?Dead blood.You drink from a victum and the heard stops....The dead will take you with them.Well thats the case with humans.I've never had anything else.Quatre once survived on mice,dogs,birds so many I've lost count of what.He's the only one I can really talk to considering he's the only one I know to be like myself.'  
  
  
  
"Hey Duo,"A voice calls out.Duo turned from staring at the wall infront of him to see a petit blonde waving at him.  
  
"Hey Quatre,"Duo said walking up to him.  
  
"Come with me.I want you to meet Trowa's brother,"Quatre giggled.  
  
'Duo is my "human name"if you didn't know already.Couldn't go around as Shinigami the whole time.  
  
"Quatre I told you not to try and hook me up with someone.You remember what happened to Hilde,"Duo sighed following Quatre.   
  
  
  
"Yeah.Isn't she still missing,"Quatre giggled again.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo chuckled.  
  
'Ok I scared the girl to death.I didn't do it on purpose,but the maid was annoying and I killed her.Hilde unfortunatly saw the whole thing.She ran from me and hasn't been found since.Oh well,I never really liked her anyway.'  
  
  
  
"Any way Duo,you'll like this guy.He's kinda quiet though,but if Trowa wasn't the love of my life I'd jump his brother in a heart beat,"Quatre laughed as we neared Quatre's and my home.  
  
"Trowa I'm back,"QUatre yelled,the sound echoing off the house's walls.  
  
"Upstairs,"Came the reply.  
  
"Come on Duo!You'll love this guy,"Quatre said grabbing Duo's arm and dragging him up the massive stair case.  
  
"I've never loved anyone.What makes you think I will now,"Duo sighed.Quatre stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What about your creater?You loved him,"Quatre glared.  
  
"He left me Quatre.Thats not love,"Duo sighed felling a lump form in his throat.  
  
"Look Duo.I'm sorry for bringing it up,but just give this new guy a chance,"Quatre sighed continuing to drag Duo up towards the upstairs living room.They walked into caos.Torwa had a boy locked in a head lock and Wufei was slapping his hand on the ground like a refferee.  
  
  
  
"17,18,19,20!You're out of here,"Wufei yelled.  
  
"Thats the first time ever Tro.Don't let it go to your head,"The boy said standing up and straighting his clothes out.  
  
"Bummer Duo,we missed out on the fun,"Quatre laughed.Duo just nodded and leaned against the door frame watching this new boy.He had dark chocolate brown hair,tall,built,tanned.He didn't look related to Torwa.The boy wore black pants and a midnight blue shirt.  
  
"Duo,this is my step brother Heero,"Trowa introduced.Heero looked up at Dip with unreal blue eyes.Duo's breath caught in his throat,their eyes met and Duo's body unwillingly tensed as he read Heero's soul.  
  
  
  
'Beautiful,golden glow.An angel?Tears?His soul weeps?A crying heart explains that.A hidden love for the night.Darkness.His soul lacks a part.He's searching for a soul-mate?Beautiful and Dark.'  
  
Duo gasped slightly coming back into his own head.His eyes still locked with Heero's.  
  
'If I could have one taste...'Duo's thoughts were cut as Quatre layed a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Not this one Shinigami,"Quatre whispered.Duo rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Where are you from,Heero,"Duo asked fully entering the room.  
  
"Los Angelas,"Heero answered.  
  
"I've benn there once.Just passing through though,"Duo shrugged sitting down on one of the black leather couches.  
  
"What'd you think,"Heero asked.  
  
"Its a nice place,"Duo smiled,suddenly wishing for his bed still exhausted from his feeding.  
  
"Sorry you guys,but I need to get some sleep.I'm trashed,"Duo said standing back up.  
  
"See you later,Duo,"Trowa said as Duo walked to the living room door and turned to see Heero's eyes again.  
  
'Beautiful,'Duo thought leaving the room and walking down the hall to his room.  
  
TBC............................  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
If it sounds a little weird with wording I'm sorry.I changed it from POV.Later lovlies!  
  
R&R!!! 


	2. Playing it by ear

Duo's dreams were haunted with those eyes and eyes of another.Someone he could not remember.The time his life ended and a new one began plagued Duo's thoughts.All of those people Shinigami killed,innocents.The little lawyer girl even back back to haunt him.  
  
  
  
"Please Mister?Can't I go home?"  
  
  
  
"Not tonight princess."  
  
  
  
"Itai!Stop that hurts...Stop!Please...Mister......."  
  
  
  
"What have I become?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo awoke gasping for breath and soaked in sweat.Duo held his head his hands and allowed himself to cry.  
  
  
  
'My body,my soul is covered in pain.My pain,my vicutms' pain,grief,sorrow,and lonlieness rolled together.Pull it together!'Duo told himself wiping the red tears from his face.  
  
'Monster?Far worse.Far worse.'Duo thought getting out of bed and pulling on some clothes.  
  
'If I hope hard enough then maybe our guest won't be here.'Duo sighed when he heard voices in the living room.  
  
'Might as well just leave and go hunt or something.'Duo thought leaving the room.He passed the open door of the living room and cringed when Quatre called out his name.  
  
"Where ya off to Duo,"Quatre asked.  
  
"I dunno,a walk maybe,"Duo shrugged leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"That's what Heero went to do.If you find him show him how to get back.I don't think he knows,"Quatre said.  
  
"All right Quatre,"Duo said walking out of the room,down stairs and out the door.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Duo walked the destered sidewalk.No one was up this early on a Saturday other than the drunkards.  
  
  
  
"Now see ifyou're nice I'll remove the gag,"A voice met Duo's ears.He peaked into the alley way and saw a human form pressed against the wall of a building with a larger man pinning them there.  
  
"You going to be nice now,"The man asked.  
  
"Let me go,"Came the calm reply.  
  
'HEERO!'Duo's mind screamed.He stepped fully into the alley,trench coat swirling around his legs like a cat.  
  
"Let him go,"Duo commanded both men looked at him.  
  
"Who's your pretty friend,"The man asked Heero slamming Heero's head into the wall.  
  
"I won't ask again,"Duo growled advancing towards the man.  
  
"What're you going to do skinny,"The man laughed.  
  
"You don't want to know,"Duo laughed a few feet away from the man,letting Shinigami take over.  
  
"Do your worst,"The man snikered.  
  
"You asked for it,"Shinigami shrugged hyptotizing the man with a simple glance with flaming violet eyes.  
  
"Let him go,"Shinigami ordered.The man dropped Heero onto the ground.Shinigami came up to the man and whispered in his ear,"Now run away like the mad man you are." The man did as commanded.Shifting back to Duo,he knelt down by Heero.Heeero was rubbing his head and blood trickled down his chin from a cut on his lip.  
  
'NO Duo.Not this one.'Duo told himself,helping Heero to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright,"Duo asked as he wipped the blood from Heero's chin with a finger.  
  
'Just a small taste won't hurt.'Duo thought sticking the finger into his mouth and licking the red liquid off.It was better than anything ever tasted.  
  
'Quatre's say or not I want more!'  
  
"I'm fine.Thank you for helping me though,"Heero smiled.Duo vowed he would live 221 years all over again just to see Heero smile.He was the most beautiful thing ever seen by Duo's viloet's.  
  
"You're quite welcome,"Duo smiled in return.  
  
'I want more.'Duo's mind screamed,'NO!'Duo screamed back.He couldn't kill Heero!He was perfection.  
  
  
  
"Lets go back to the manor,"I suggested.  
  
  
  
"Alright,"Heero nodded in agreement as Duo lead the way to the manor and entered quietly.Laughter and moans filled the walls as the two walked in.  
  
"Seems my companions and your brother are having fun,"Duo shook his head as he heard Wufei run from a room and into another.  
  
"Seems that way,"Heero shook his head also.  
  
"Here come with me.That cut needs to be cleaned,"Duo said leading the way into the kitchen downstairs.  
  
"Thanks,"Heero said as Duo lead him to the medicine counter.  
  
"Its no problem,"Duo smiled pulling out a bottle of disinfectiant from the cabnet.  
  
"This may sting like crap,"Duo laughed wetting a cloth with the stuff and gentally laying it on Heero's cut lip.Heero hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Sorry,"Duo appologized taking the cloth away and blowing on the cut.  
  
"Its alright,"Heero said looking at Duo.No matter how hard he tried Duo couldn't take his eyes away from Heero's.  
  
'What's happening to me.'Duo asked himself feeling his stomach turn to butterflies and his knees to jello.Next thing Duo knew his lips were pressed to Heero's and tongues were fighting for dominancy.A moan met Duo's ears and he realized it was his own.  
  
'What am I doing?'Duo asked himself as he let Heero win the fight of their mouthes.Heero's hands burried into Duo's hair and he hadn't realized that it had come out of its usual braid.  
  
"Wait Heero...I don't think you want this.You don't know what I am,"Duo breathed,regretfully breaking the sweet kiss.  
  
"I don't care,"Heero panted.  
  
"You would if you knew,"Duo said lowering his eyes.  
  
'I'm a monster.'  
  
"You're what I've been looking for.My soul clicked with yours when you read me,"Heero said.Duo looked up sharply.  
  
"How did you know,"Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know how.I just...felt you somehow,"Heero said running Duo's hair through his hands.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything.I can't love.I'm a monster,"Duo yelled running from the kitchen.  
  
"DUO!WAIT,"Heero yelled.Duo didn't turn back he just ran out the front door and into the darkness of the fresh night.Raining like no tomorrow.  
  
'Peachy huh?I'm afraid!'Duo thought as he ran to the only place where he knew he was safe.The old church.Duo sat on one of the gargoyle protectors.Duo laughed at the people that actually thought that the gargoyles actually protect the city.People are so clueless as to what actually lies in this world behind the shadows.People like Shinigami.  
  
  
  
"I thought I'd find you here,"Came the soft voice behind me.  
  
"Hey Quat,"Duo sighed.  
  
"What happened.You worried Heero,"Quatre said sitting down by Duo.  
  
"I don't know what's happening to me.I freaked out I guess,"Duo shrugged,swinging his legs over the the side of the gargoly's neck.  
  
"What do you mean,"The blonde petit asked.  
  
"I felt my insides do cartwheels.I kissed him and I liked it.Quatre I'm scared.I felt my soul click with his when I read him,and he felt me when I read him.Thats never happened before!What's going on Quatre,"Duo asked feeling helpless.  
  
"Its....love.There's no other way I can describe it.I felt the same when I met Trowa,"Quatre shrugged.  
  
"If it is love.What will happen?Heero isn't immortal.He'll die and I'll be alone again,"Duo said feeling the lump form in his throat again.  
  
"There is one way you two can be together,"Quatre said raising an eye brow.  
  
"I know,but what if he doesn't want to,"Duo asked letting a red tear escape his eye.  
  
"Its up to him,Trowa and I are talking about the same thing,"Quatre said.  
  
"I don't know.I barely even know him,"Duo sighed wipping away the foolish tear.  
  
"Think about it Duo.It could mean your happiness,"Quatre shrugged standing up and leaving Duo to his thoughts.  
  
'What am I doing?Should I talk to Heero.I don't even know him.This is so foolish.'Duo thought standing up.The cold wind tugging on his coat.  
  
'I'll play it by ear.If Heero confronts me then I'll talk to him.If not...then who knows.'Duo thought leaving the gargoyle to it's own thoughts.  
  
  
  
TBC............................................  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Duo's really out of character and I apologize.I'll get him back to joking and stuff in later chapters!Promise! 


	3. Love isn't easy

********************************************************************************************  
  
The manor was quiet when Duo entered around twilight.His body was soaked from the still pouring rain.But what did he care.Sickness could not touch him,but the coldness could and Duo shivered from the chill that was always in the huge manor.It was quiet.  
  
'Maybe everyone is alseep.'Duo figured.Heero was going to stay with them for a while considering Trowa was now living with Quatre.Duo sighed remembering Quatre's words."It could mean your happiness Duo." Was he so blind not to see what laid before him.Duo failed to realize that while he was lost in his mind's turmoil he had walked to the guest room where Heero surely slept.  
  
'Just a look won't hurt.'Duo thought walking into the darkened room.Heero layed on his stomach asleep in the bed.His arms tucked under the pillow and his face turned towards the side.The blankets were pulled down to his waist and the moon glowed on his bare body.Duo felt his throat dry quickly looking at the beautiful sight.  
  
'So peaceful.'Duo thought running a finger lightly over the sleeping boy's cheek.  
  
"What am I doing,"Duo whispered to himself.Duo fully carressed the boy's cheek feeling the warmth radiate from his tanned skin.Heero snuggled into Duo's caressing hand and Duo couldn't help but smile at his innocence.  
  
'I could never turn this creature into a monster like me.'Duo sighed and walked from the room as quietly as hehad enterd and walked into his own room and locked the door behind him before flopping down on his bed.  
  
"This is going to take a lot of will power to restrain myself from having him,"Duo thought out loud getting ready for bed.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
That night none of the usual dreams haunted Duo's slumber,but a dream of a chocolate haired,blue eyed boy did.  
  
  
  
"Duo..."  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"What you need."  
  
  
  
"How do you know what I need?"  
  
  
  
"I know you."  
  
  
  
"You don't know me...No one does."  
  
  
  
"I do though."  
  
  
  
"How."  
  
  
  
"You know."  
  
  
  
"No I don't.Tell me."  
  
  
  
"You know."  
  
  
  
"No I DON'T!"  
  
  
  
"Oh but you do Duo."  
  
  
  
"Heero?"  
  
  
  
"..........."  
  
Duo woke up slowly.  
  
  
  
'He knows what I need?'Duo thought slicking his bangs back,only to have them fall back into his eyes.  
  
"Duo?You up,"Quatre asked at the door.  
  
"Yeah.I'm up,"Duo answered.  
  
"Alright.Just checking,"Quatre yelled back.   
  
"Ok,"Duo said getting out of bed and pulling on his pants.  
  
"I'll be down in a little while.I'm going to get a shower,"Duo said walking to the joining bathroom.  
  
"Alright,"Quatre yelled before Duo closed the bathroom door.Duo turned on the water and let it warm up before stipping and stepping into the spray of water.  
  
'He knows what I need?'Duo thought again,his mind could not process this.Duo finished in the shower and got dressed and prepared to do his hair when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Duo?May I talk to you,"Came the voice.  
  
"Yeah come in,"Duo sighed leaving his hair for a moment.The door creaked open and in walked the chocolate hair and blue eyed boy.  
  
"How can I help you,"Duo asked sitting on the bed combing out his hair.  
  
"I needed to talk to you...about um....yesterday,"Heero said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about that.I don't know what came over me.It won't happen again so you don't have to worry,"Duo smiled braiding his hair.  
  
"Thats not it.I want it to happen again,but without the part where you run out on me saying you're a monster,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero....I'm not sure you want this.I'd love to say you were right,but you aren't.I'm a monster..no I'm worse,Heero.I've killed millions,"Duo sighed pulling on a shirt after he tied off his braid.  
  
"How,"Heero asked.  
  
"I...I'm a vampire,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I know,Quatre told me.I'm not afraid,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero...Have you ever heard of the Maxwell church massacure,"Duo asked frusteratedly.  
  
"Yeah,hundreds died in a fire,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"Thats only half the story.Take a seat Heero this is a long story,"Duo sighed kicking a seat out for Heero to sit in.  
  
"Tell,"Heero said sitting down on the chair.  
  
"Over 200 years ago I was 17 years of age.Not yet old enough to be on my own,but old enough to know I'd never have a family.I was a permant resident of the Maxwell orphanage,until one night I was walking home from the market with some friends.I was grabbed and pulled into an alley.A man asked me if I felt like dying.I said why do I care?I have nothing to lose.The man laughed and pulled my neck to the side and drained me of my blood until I was basically dead.He asked me again if I wanted to die.I told him no and he cut his wrist and told me to drink.I did,I wish I knew then what I knew now.My body was raked with pain as my mortal body died and this one was born.The man told me to eat.I didn't understand.He lead me back to the church and he took a sister and showed me what to do.I was so blood driven I didn't know what I was doing.I killed so many innocents.My friends,the only family I had.I was so afraid of what I did I ran.The man who created me torched the church to burn the evidence of what he and I had done.I've never been proud of what I am.Its not a life to be proud of.After the man left my side I wondered the earth in search of him until I found Quatre.Quatre taught me how to live again...and here I am,still hiding in shame from what I did,"Duo sighed realzing he was crying.  
  
"That was over 200 years ago.You can't still blame yourself,"Heero said coming to sit by Duo on the bed.  
  
"But I do.I've killed so many other than the little ones at the church,"Duo said wiping the tears away.  
  
"Its all in the past.You can move on,"Heero said.  
  
"I don't know,"Duo shrugged standing up.  
  
"Quatre taught you how to live...let me teach you a different lesson,"Heero said staning up also.  
  
"What can you teach me that I don't already know,"Duo sneered showing off his fangs.  
  
"I can teach you how to love,"Heero said tucking a loose strand of hair behind Duo's ear.  
  
"Love is something I don't care to learn about,"Duo said shoving his way by Heero and walking towards the door.  
  
"It could mean your happiness Duo,"Heero said.  
  
'Quatre's words..'Duo turned around to glare at Heero.  
  
"Your lesson will start tonight then.Meet me at the baby grand piano.Ask Quatre where it is,"Duo said slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'Duo asked himself walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************   
  
Quatre had food layed out.Varies items.Something he was good about was always having something for everyone.Duo only ate to make Quatre happy.Then left to find _real_ food.Well real food for a vampire anyway.  
  
  
  
Duo found himself sitting on some jungle gym at a park watching some of the kids play while he thought of what to do tonight.  
  
'I can just not show up.But I said I would and I never lie...well almost never.I can't think with those kids laughing.'Duo glared down at the children playing with a bright red ball.They only laughed.'Maybe I should pop that stupid ball.'Duo was glad when the daycare woman came out to usher the kids in.'Breakfast!'Duo smiled standing up on the jungle gym.The woman looked up at Duo with wide eyes.He just smiled even brighter at her and her features softened a little that is until he jumped down to stand infront of her.Duo was taller than her by a few inches.He ended up feeling badly for having to feed on her,but he didn't see another option at the time.Duo fed then left her there to be discovered later.  
  
  
  
Duo ended up wandering the streets the entire day.Thinking about what to do tonight.A few people got pissed at me because he would bump into them and never say a word,but thats Duo.Around 9:58 he found himself back at the manor,sitting at the baby grand piano playing a piece called "Watermark." Beautiful piece.Duo had no clue where he'd picked it up.He'd always had a fetish about beautiful things and piano music appealed to him as beautiful.Go figure.Half way through the piece Duo heard the door to the concert hall open and close.Duo ignored the intruder and closed his eyes to lose himself in the music,and in that moment he wished the music was his world.The music ended on a peaceful note and before he could start another piece the intruder made his presence known.  
  
  
  
"Duo?Are you ready,"Heero asked.Duo glanced at him and stood.  
  
"I've nothing to lose.Teach,"Duo said.  
  
"You make it sound easy to do this,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Is it not,"Duo asked.  
  
"Not exactally,"Heero said advancing towards the braided vampire.  
  
"Then take it one step at a time,"Duo said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan,"Heero said stopping infront of Duo.He was taller than Duo by a couple of inches.That strangely enough brought a smile to Duo's face as Heero tucked a loose strand of hair behind Duo's ear.  
  
"First off.Do you know what love is,"Heero asked.  
  
"Love is affection;strong liking;goodwill;benevolence;charity;devoted attachment to on of the opposite or same sex;passion;the object of affection..,"Duo was cut off by Heero putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"Alright my living dictonary.That'll do,"Heero laughed.Duo just coked an eyebrow at Heero.  
  
"You know what love it by the books,but love is understanding,caring and all the stuff you said,but I'm going to teach you love by showing it to you,"Heero said running his thumb over Duo's lower lip.  
  
"What are yo doing to me,"Duo asked before his mouth was silenced by solft lips.Heero pulled away and Duo gasped for breath.  
  
"Fun,"Heero asked.  
  
"I have a feeling kissing isn't even close to what love is,"Duo said sitting down on the piano bench.  
  
"Partly,"Heero shrugged.Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We'll start slow.First tell me stuff about yourself,like what's you favorite color and so on,"Heero said.Things went like that for a while.They played 200 questions the whole time basically.  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry,"Duo said standing from the piano bench.  
  
"I'm not,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"No,I'm not hungry for food you eat,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Hungry for blood,"Heero stated.  
  
"Yeah.You can come with me if you like,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Some other time.I'm really tired and I was thinking we could get an early start tomorrow,"Heero smiled running a finger over my cheek.  
  
"Maybe,"I smiled walking out of the concert hall leaving Heero behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC........................................   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Well?The good part hasn't even happened yet! R&R 


	4. Damien

It was a quiet night.Not many people roamed the streets on a Sunday.People are off at church confessing their sins to God.Duo felt sorry that so many people are tainted and don't believe in God.Duo believed.Unfortunatly he was condemed to this life of Hell.Duo was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a man standing at the entrance of an alley way.Duo sneaked up to him.  
  
  
  
"Hello Duo,"A familiar voice met Duo's ears.  
  
"You,"Duo pointed with a shaky hand.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
It was twilight the next day when Duo staggered into the manor.  
  
  
  
"Duo!Where were you,"Quatre asked rushing up to Duo.  
  
"Put me in my bed Quatre and draw the curtains.I need to be healed.It's bad,"Duo grunted as Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo's broken body.He felt Quatre's grip tighten as Duo's body went limp and his mind blacked out from the immense pain.  
  
Duo had no idea how long he laid in complete darkenss in his bed,but when he woke Heero was there.Duo's sides were wrapped in bandages and his head hurt like hell.  
  
'*HE* did a hell of a job on me.'  
  
  
  
"Feeling better,"Heero asked.Duo only nodded.His throat was sticky and Duo's vocal cords didn't want to work properly.Then all the events of the night Duo found *him* came pouring back into his head.  
  
  
  
'"Come on now Duo.DRINK IT!No?But Werewolf's blood is a delicay."   
  
"It's leathal and you know it now let me go!"  
  
"Now Duo.Have I taught you nothing?Werewolf's blood won't kill you it'll just slow down your healing abilities,and allow me to bring you close to real death."   
  
"Stop it! Let me GO."'  
  
"Duo,"Heero called.  
  
"Sorry I zoned out,"Duo said softly.  
  
"He's awake,"Quatre asked at my bedroom door.  
  
"Duo was it *him*,"Quatre asked.Duo nodded.  
  
"Who,"Heero asked.  
  
"Duo's maker,"Quatre said walking towards the bed with a glass of water.  
  
"Who,"Heero asked.  
  
"Damien,"Duo whispered taking the water from Quatre and drinking it greedily to wash the blood from his throat.  
  
"How's he your creater,"Heer asked.  
  
"He's the one who make me a vampire,and he's angry that I've moved on from him,"Duo answered fiddling the empty glass in his hands.  
  
"He loved you didn't he,"Heero asked.  
  
"No,I was just his pretty plaything.I didn't know it because I was blinded by lust for him.I realized later that Damien didn't want me for love,but for sex.He came home one day with a little blonde girl.Damien packed his things and left with out a backwards glace,"Duo answered shattering the glass in hishands.  
  
"He was a bastard.I don't love him.I hate him.Hate him for making me a monster,"Duo said gritting his teeth watching the wounds on his hands heal like they were never there.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Heero said grabbing one of my hands.  
  
"Its not your fault.I was just unfortunate to cross his path and added to his collection of pretty faces,"Duo sighed.  
  
"You're more than a pretty face to me,Duo.You're beautiful inside and out,"Heero said kissing Duo's healed hand.  
  
"Listen to the smart man,Duo.It could mean your happiness,"Quatre smiled exiting the small room.Duo smiled at his hinting friend.  
  
"What was that about,"Heero asked.  
  
"Nothing important,"Duo said.  
  
"Oh,"Heero said running my hand across his cheek.  
  
"Heero.Would you get these off me.I don't need them anymore,"Duo said pointing to my bandages with his free hand.  
  
"Sure,"Heero asnwered freeing Duo's hand.His skin jumped as Heero's hands touched Duo's bare flesh.Heero undid the bandages easily and left Duo's chest exposed.Heero's hands rested on Duo sides as their eyes locked.Heero moved towards Duo slowly,his body resting ontop of Duo's.Heero's lips captured Duo's as he slipped his tongue into the vampire's mouth.It took all of Duo's will pwoer not to take Heero then and there or to let him take Duo.Heero's hands started to move down Duo's sides down to the hem of his pants.As much as Duo would love for Heero to continue it had to stop.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm....Heero stop.We can't,"Duo panted breaking the kiss.Heero just growled and rested his head against Duo's colar bone.  
  
"Sorry,"Heero panted.  
  
"It's not your fault.We just can't.Not yet anyway,"Duo smiled running a hand through Heero's unruley hair.  
  
"I'll wait,"Heero said kissing Duo's shoulder before rolling off of him.   
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you two,but Duo when you're healed enough to get up.I think you should eat something,"Quatre said at the door way.  
  
"I will in a minuet.I'm just really tired right now,"Duo replied."Alright,"Quatre smiled walking out the door again.  
  
"Mother hen,"I mumbled under my breath causing Heero to chuckle.  
  
"He just cares for you,"Heero said.  
  
"I know,but he's sometimes so bad it's unbareable,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Sounds nice though,"Heero said.  
  
"Yea I guess it is,"Duo sighed.  
  
"You tired,"Heero asked."Not too much.I'm just weak from not feeding for a while,"Duo answered.  
  
"Feed on me,"Heero said.  
  
"What,"Duo asked,his jaw on the floor.(not literally.)  
  
"Take what you need from me,"Heero restated sitting up in bed.  
  
"I couldn't,"Duo said sitting up in bed also.  
  
"You said so yourself.You're weak from not feeding.Use me,"Heero said.  
  
"Are you sure,"Duo asked.  
  
"Yes,"Heero answered.  
  
"This could hurt a little,"Duo said holding Heero's face in his hands and tilting Heero's head to the side.  
  
"I trust you,"Heero said.Duo fangs sunk in to Heero's soft,bronze skin easily.Heero gasped at the bite Duo inflicted.Duo drank greedily,but remembered not to take Heero's life.He pulled Heero's shaking form into his arms as he finished.  
  
"Shhh...It'll be alright,"Duo soothed.  
  
"No..I...I enjoyed it and that kinda alarms me,"Heero said.  
  
"Understandable.I went throught the same thing,"Duo smiled pulling away enought to lick the fresh blood from Heero's neck.Heero shivered and offered more of his neck to me.  
  
'In due time Duo...You'll make Heero yours.'Duo's mind thought as he gave Heero's neck a kiss before pulling away.Duo kissed Heero's lips softly,allowing Heero to taste his own blood.It sounds erie,but it intregued Heero.They pulled away from each other and smiled.  
  
"Thank you,"Duo said running a hand through Heeros hair.  
  
"You're welcome,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Duo...I think I've fallen for you,"Heero sighed taking his eyes away from me.  
  
"You love me,"I asked."Heero simply nodded.Duo turned his head towards him and kissed Heero deeply.Even if he couldn't return the words,he didn't know if he felt LOVE for Heero,but he could show him he feel for him,even if Duo wasn't sure what.  
  
TBC...........................  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well...depends on how many reviews I get.If I get as many as I want I'll continue to write.If not....It'll end up on my desk gathering dust.R&R if you like it. 


End file.
